


A new point of view..

by inu117



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Crush, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Weird Feelings, fluff sort of, from best friends to.. something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu117/pseuds/inu117
Summary: Craig and Tweek had been friends since the 3rd grade and had been forced to spend even more time together when a couple of exchange students in their school had began to develop a disturbing kind of obsession with their 'relationship'.Things had been fine and the two were pretty used to putting on a show for the sake of the people in their town, at least up until Craig had started to feel a little weird about Tweek.What will Craig do about his odd newfound feelings? Will he have the guts to try and talk about them? Or will he be able to ignore and suppress all the weirdness?





	1. Strange new feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that I've posted and really my first fic that I've ever written. i've written random short stories + essays and such before, but yeah. i wrote this in three chapters a while back and now edited it for posting.
> 
> so, since it's pretty much my first time writing anything like this, I'm sorry if there's anything confusing or if my writing sounds kind of pretentious. i hope you enjoy, though.

It'd been years since the faithful day that Tweek and Craig's lives had changed forever, all because of a group of Asian exchange students. Ever since then Tweek and Craig had been, in a way, forced into a pretend relationship, all to keep the townsfolk happy and hopeful. They'd tried, on a couple of occasions, to subtly break it off again. Reactions weren't good, so eventually they just gave up and agreed to keep the charade going for however long was necessary for everyone to just forget about it already.

The two had grown to be pretty good friends, they'd spend a lot of time together without really even realizing how often they were around each other. 

Usually it'd be the two and the rest of their small friend group, namely Jimmy, Token and Clyde.

Tweek loved to go on long rants about his conspiracy theories and his fears about the world ending or war breaking out or some kind of deadly virus or plague starting to slowly spread among society, be it a flesh-eating bacteria or a brain-rotting amoeba. No one really cared to listen to all of his nervous ramblings, but he continued to talk about them anyway. The only one that usually listened through all of them was Craig Tucker. His, well, at this point, best friend. Craig didn't mind hearing Tweek talk for long periods, in any case he actually preferred it, because he himself wasn't really 'a man of many words', or so to speak. Craig was fairly quiet and preferred not to start unnecessary conversation, especially small talk. He sucked at small talk. He never really knew how to keep a conversation like that going and it would mostly end in an awkward silence. He didn't mind, though, he'd become numb to embarrassing moments like that pretty early on. It was a sort of defense mechanism he'd developed. He seemed disinterested and bored a lot of the time and even when he really was excited, he failed to show it very well.

Hearing Tweek just talk on and on had become a sort of comforting thing to him. Truth be told he wasn't always even paying attention to what Tweek was going on about and sometimes Tweek even suspected he wasn't being listened to, but he didn't pay too much mind to it anymore. He was used to it and it brought him a brief feeling of relief to be able to yell out about whatever nonsense was currently plaguing his mind. He knew, of course, that a vast majority of his fears were sort of irrational or didn't make any logical sense at all to other people, but he couldn't really help it and he couldn't really help being scared, either. 

Recently Craig had been distracted during Tweek's monologues for other reasons, though. He'd get stuck just.. staring at him. His hair, the way he would wave his hands as he talked, his eyes, his subtle (or not so subtle) twitching or shaking.. The way he'd occasionally pull at his hair when a particularly bothersome aspect of a conspiracy would come up, the way his mouth moved, the pimples on his face, his lips.. 

Wait, what?

Craig had been feeling weird lately, for the past month or so he'd kept noticing that he'd been looking at Tweek differently, in a way. He'd notice and recognize little things about him that he never really gave any mind to before. He felt all warm inside when he'd press his hand into Tweek's, or as he'd put his arm around him in a joking way during conversation with others. He'd also been feeling weirdly nervous doing those things, like something was frantically tugging at him from the inside. He hid it all well though, managing to seem just as disinterested and slightly disconnected as ever. He felt oddly content being around Tweek as of late, and it bothered him a bit inwardly when he was away from him. None of this was anything he could ever tell Tweek, though. It'd be weird. He didn't even understand any of it himself.

 

\--

 

Craig was one to initiate physical contact pretty often with Tweek. He'd sit close to him during lunch or recess or hold his hand at random moments where it didn't even seem necessary. He'd put his arm around Tweek's shoulders if they were out in public and someone that happened to walk by stopped in their tracks to stare at the two, but all that was just to show, to keep the townsfolk believing they were a couple. At least that was what Tweek thought. And it w a s what Craig thought, too.

Craig didn't really know why, but he found himself needing to be close to Tweek whenever he could. He didn't even realise how much more he'd started doing it recently. It brought him a feeling of contentment and happiness. Tweek wouldn't be lying if he were to say it was a little bit strange and a little bit uncomfortable at times, but he sort of appreciated the intimacy nevertheless. It helped him calm down a little and be less paranoid, sometimes he'd even stop twitching for full minutes when Craig had his arm around him. It'd become such a common thing now that he hardly even noticed. He also hardly noticed the way Craig would sometimes just stare at him with a far-off look in his eyes as Tweek rambled on.

 

\--

 

It was just a normal day at school. Craig, Tweek, Token, Jimmy and Clyde were all hanging out. One of their teachers was sick and they'd gotten two entire free periods and they could do whatever they wanted until their next classes started. They'd gone to the small store nearby and equipped themselves with chips and soda and were now laying around in the school's music room on their usual bean bag chairs. The music room was a sort of hang-out place for anyone wanting to study after classes or anyone that needed a place to just pass the time during free periods, as long as no one had class inside. Most of the others in the group's class had gone off to somewhere else to spend their free periods, some had gone home, some had gone to the library and others were just roaming the halls.

The music room was a regular hang-out spot for the group of friends, they'd come here during every free period and just sit around talking or would each do their own thing silently, often on their phones, but almost always in each others company. They were a fairly close-knit group of friends and talked about anything and everything, often even meeting up outside of school just to hang out. Right now Token and Tweek were in a heated debate over whether the school cafeteria could be serving contaminated food or not. Tweek was convinced someone was either poisoning the mashed potatoes or serving rotten vegetables on purpose and Token was trying to convince him that no one would care enough to do such a thing and it would hardly make any sense. Craig and Clyde were just sitting around, Clyde being busy with a game on his PSP. Jimmy was trying to come up with new jokes to write into his joke book and Craig was half-listening to Tweek and Token as they talked and staring at the high ceiling of the music room.

He glanced over at Tweek, who was in the bean bag next to him.

He could see the guy was nearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown, although, then again, he almost always looked like that, especially when he was yelling about one of his out-of-this-world conspiracies. He wasn't even really listening to him anymore, just staring at his wild hand gestures and twitching eye. He stared at his foot for a while, which seemed to have a life of it's own, shaking tremendously without Tweek probably even realizing it. Craig's gaze moved onto his friend's face and his hair, and then he found himself just staring at his lips..

Again.

God, what was his problem recently? He'd been feeling so.. odd around Tweek. And now the lip thing again. Why couldn't he stop staring? It was probably a creepy thing to do. Scratch that, almost definitely a creepy thing to do. Craig was a little disturbed by it himself. What was going on with him? All he could do was stare at his soft, pink lips, all he could think about was how they were probably warm, he wondered how they would feel, how they were probably a bit chapped and a little ripped from Tweek biting them..

Wait a second! What!! What was he doing!? Why was he thinking about the texture of Tweek's lips like that!? Why was he thinking about it at all!?

He subtly shook his head to himself, or well, not so subtly, more like a little too violently. Were anyone to have noticed, they'd have asked him what the hell was wrong with him. They hadn't, though, Token and Tweek were still engaged in their debate and Clyde was oblivious to anything going on in the world around him, as his eyes were glued to his glowing PSP screen.

What the hell was going on, really? It's like all of a sudden all Craig could do was think about kissing Tweek and nothing had even prompted him t-

Wait. Wait. Wait a second. What was that? Kissing!?!? Craig was suddenly flushed, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Kissing!? Oh God. Did he just say (think) he wanted to kiss Tweek? No way. They're just friends. This was all fake. It was only pretend, they were really only friends, Craig just couldn't stop thinking about him and felt like he could just die to find out what it would feel like to just briefly brush his lips against Tw-

Oh. Oh God.

'This can't be real', Craig thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig spends some time trying to figure out what his thoughts meant, ends up deciding to try and do something about them.

It'd been a week since the free period in the music room and Craig's realization of what he'd been apparently wanting to do for a while, before he even realized it was what he wanted. 

He'd been wanting to kiss Tweek.

He was taken by surprise by the realization. And he was.. scared. He didn't know what he should do about it. At first he just concluded that it was stupid, he didn't really mean it and it was probably just because he'd just seen Token kissing his girlfriend in the cafeteria a week or so before. So he tried to ignore it and forget about it, telling himself he didn't actually want to kiss his best friend, that it'd just been a random, stupid, weird thought that came out of nowhere and that it didn't mean anything. He acted as if nothing had changed, although he started to hold back a little on touching and brushing against Tweek all the time, a little afraid that all that slightly-more-than-friendly contact had probably played a role in him getting all confused and thinking he wanted to k-

\- thinking he wanted something that he actually probably didn't. 

It worked for.. a little while. He was almost able to push down the butterflies in his stomach every time he'd glance at Tweek just a little too long, and every time Tweek would take hold of his hand as they were about to walk down the hallway.

But then it just got worse. 

He had to keep himself from blushing around Tweek sometimes and he still couldn't entirely stop staring at him at completely random moments. He got more and more nervous to be around Tweek as the days passed. 

Then, one day, after just having walked Tweek home from school and now walking home himself, Craig made the decision. He was going... He was going to try to kiss Tweek. Yeah. He was going to do it. He'd do it. _'I'll do it, I'll just do it and if it works out then... ... ...well, I'll just try to do it'._

 

He almost ran home after having thought that to himself, he did a little bit of thinking and planning and then he called Tweek.

"Hey."

"Uhhg. Hey Craig, w-what's up?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"N-no, well, I-I-I was going to get started on that essay we have due f-for next week, I figured that, well, what if something happens before I get to do it and I get an F and I fail school and I-I get expelled so I should p-probably get an early start on it, but, like, I probably won't be sleeping tonight anyway so I-I could just do it during the night. So, anyway, n-not really, I guess. Did you want someth-something?"

Tweek had a way of speaking where he stuttered on a word or two and then talked so fast it was almost hard to keep up with what he was saying if you weren't used to listening to him, especially since he would tend to order his words in a way that would sometimes leave anyone listening to him confused. Craig was used to it. He kind of really liked the way Tweek talked as well as his word usage, actually.

"Oh. Do you wanna hang out at my house?"

"Uhm. S-sure, dude, what time should I come?"

"I dunno. Around 6 would be fine."

"A-alright man, s-see you then."

There. It was set. Tweek would be there in just a few hours, just enough time for Craig to get ready. 

Craig was going to be alone at home for the evening, his parents and little sister had plans to go to the movies. They were originally going to go with the entire family, but Craig was going to tell them he had too much homework to do and would rather stay home and finish it.

That was actually true about the homework, except Craig didn't care much for homework and he never actually did it at home anyway. He usually just copied Token's or Tweek's right before class. Clyde wasn't really to be trusted when it came to copying homework off of him.

Craig didn't really know exactly what he was going to do. He was nervous, incredibly nervous, which was something that nearly never happened to him, so it was a strange and uncomfortable feeling. He searched out a button-up shirt and put it on, he debated whether he should keep his hat on or not and in the end, decided for the hat. He went downstairs after his family had left and searched out two wine glasses. He didn't even really know why, he just thought that that's what people did when they were about to kiss, that they'd drink wine. Craig didn't have any wine though, so he opted for the grape juice that was standing on the counter top. 

He poured the grape juice in the two wine glasses and set them down on the coffee table in the living room. He patted down on his shirt to get rid of any remaining wrinkles from when he'd thrown the shirt into the back corner of his closet the last time he wore it, and sat down. He looked at the time. 5:45. Still some time until Tweek would get there. He sat back on the sofa and tried to relax, staring at the blank television screen.

His nervousness only grew. He started tapping his fingers against his leg and wiping sweat off his forehead. Why was he so nervous? It was just Tweek. It was just his best friend since fourth grade, Tweek.

Just his best friend, Tweek, whom he'd known since third grade, whom he'd been pretending to date for nearly six years, whom he was going to kiss tonight.

Nothing special. Nothing special at all.

The doorbell rang.

Tweek was here. 5:50. He was early. He was always a little early.

Craig stood up so fast he got a little dizzy, he held on to his head and walked toward the door. He opened the door to see Tweek standing there, portable coffee thermos in his hand.

"H-hey Craig."

"Hey."

"..."

"..."

"W-what's with the shirt?", Tweek asked as he walked in. Craig took a step to the side to move out of his way.  
Craig was puzzled at Tweek's question for a moment, then looked down and realized what he'd meant.

"Oh. I.. spilled soda on the one I was wearing, this was all that was left."

Yeah. Good. Good excuse. He couldn't say he dressed up fancily because he was about to kiss Tweek for the first time, that'd just be weird. That'd be really weird. And stupid, it'd be weird and stupid.

Tweek had already made his way to the sofa and sat on his usual side, the right. Craig closed the door and walked over to him, sitting down next to him, but not too close.

A brief awkward silence ensued. 

Craig picked up a glass of juice and took a sip, he looked to be completely calm on the outside, as per usual.

 

"W-what's that? Are you d-drinking wine??"

"Grape juice."

Craig gestured to the glass in front of Tweek as an offer for him to take it.

"O-oh, t-thanks."

"Mhm."

 

Another brief silence as Tweek switched his coffee thermos for the wine glass filled with grape juice and took a sip.

 

"OH. Right, s-so, t-the scariest thing happened to me while I was walking over here, I w-was just walking and drinking my coffee, wh-when all of a sudden I hear this gurgle, I freeze up and I think I'm about to be killed or d-devoured or God knows what, and I look over and it's this homeless guy in a bush. S-so I got scared and I thought maybe it was a drug addict and he was about to h-hit me over the head with a bottle and kill me and turn me into h-his drug mule or something - and, well, I didn't want to wait around to find out so I just s-started sprinting, but then my chest started to hurt from the running and I a-almost spilled my coffee and I thought I was going to have a heart attack, so I just walked s-slowly so I wouldn't make the h-heart attack come faster, b-but it wasn't a heart attack, I think, because I'm still alive r-right now and it w-went away, and a-a-anyway if it was at least I'm not alone in the street anymore, so if it was a heart attack I-I'd be okay because y-you're here too and if I was having a heart attack, you'd call the ambulance. I hope. S-so, anyway, I've been s-seeing a lot more homeless people around and it's pretty scary now to walk around at night.."

Tweek just kept talking, not even noticing how Craig was barely listening and how his face had turned a bit more pink than usual in hue. _'Just do it, just do it.'_. He'd been repeating that to himself for the past minute while staring intently at Tweek's lips.

Suddenly, in the middle of Tweek's on-going rant, Craig started to lean in. He was just a couple centimeters from Tweek's face when suddenly-

**_POW!_ **

Tweek had punched Craig in the face. 

 

Craig had backed up immediately and was now holding the lower half of his face with one hand-

Tweek jumped up so fast, that some of the juice from his glass splashed out and splattered onto the floor and sofa.

"O-OH GOD!! CRAIG!!"

Craig was a bit in shock. He looked at Tweek, in surprise at first, surprise, that was soon to be replaced by embarrassment.

"OH GOD, I'M SORRY, I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!! W-WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING GETTING SO C-CLOSE TO MY FACE, OH GOD!!"

"It's.. It's okay, Tweek, calm down."

"Y-YOU'RE BLEEDING!!"

Blood was starting to trickle down from between Craig's fingers, some of it was already dripping onto his pants.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? SHIT DUDE, I'M SO SORRY-"

 

Suddenly, Craig was flushed, though he hid it behind his hand that was now squeezing his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

 

"...There was a bug on your face, I was trying to slap it away."

 

"W.. WITH YOUR FACE!!?"

 

"... ... ...Yes?"

 

"W-WHAT??" Tweek pulled at his hair. He'd started to shudder nervously.

 

"Uhm."

Craig had stood up halfway through the exchange and was about to walk toward the kitchen to get some paper towels. He stopped halfway to the kitchen and turned to Tweek. 

Oh God.

This had been a mistake, he shouldn't have tried anything.

 

"Uhm. I think you should go, I've got to clean myself up and.. Uh. My parents might be home soon."

 

"A-ARE YOU SURE?? WILL YOU BE OKAY?''

 

"Sorry. It's alright, I'll be fine."

 

"O-OKAY.."

Craig turned around again and walked to the kitchen. As he grabbed the roll of paper towels, he heard the door shut behind him.

 _"Oh... fuck. Goddammit."_  
He ripped some sheets from the roll in one quick and frustrated motion and walked upstairs in a hurry.

_"Shit."_

He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, then went to the sink and began to wash his face.  
He looked up into the eyes of his reflection and muttered more curses at himself. He finished washing himself up and stuck a piece of the paper towel up his nose to try and really stop the bleeding.

His shirt had drops of blood on it, as well as his pants.  
He sat on the floor and scooted to the bathtub, resting his back against it. He held his head back and pinched his nose.

 _"FUCK."_  
He couldn't get the scene of what had just happened to stop repeating in his head. He felt utterly stupid.

He punched himself in the head lightly and continued to curse, then looked down to the floor and stared at it quietly for a moment.

The paper fell out if his nose.

 

_"You fucking idiot."_

 

Bitter tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. He hit his fist against the floor.

_"Why the fuck did you have to *do* that.."_

His shoulders shuddered and tear drops started joining the dripping of blood from his nose. He thought he'd fucked up and utterly ruined.. well, just about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if anything's ooc n such :s


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)c

Some time had passed since the failed hang-out session that was supposed to end with Craig kissing his best friend. 

He'd played it off as if nothing had happened and Tweek didn't seem to have been further disturbed by it either. Actually, it was like he'd pretty just forgotten about the whole thing. 

Craig was dissapointed at how things turned out and unnerved that his weird feelings toward Tweek still hadn't gone away. They may have gotten a little bit worse, if he were to be honest. He mostly acted like everything was just as ever before, that Tweek was still just his friend whom he was pretending to date for the amusement of his hometown.

He still listened to Tweek's ramblings all the same and he still held his hand when he had to, and he still secretly felt butterflies in his stomach all the time when he was in Tweek's presence. 

It was the day of a field trip to some random, pointless '8th world wonder' tourist attraction that was really just a cheap way to get money out of foreigners, and Craig's teacher had decided it'd be a 'wonderful live learning opportunity' for the whole class to go see it. It was a couple hours of an uncomfortable bus ride to the attraction, an hour or so staring at the thing itself, no food included, and another couple hours of an uncomfortable bus ride back. Nothing exciting and nothing interesting, but nothing they could really get out of.

Tweek was always very nervous of long rides to any place, and a crappy bus with no ventilation system and a trip with no promised rest stops made it even worse. Craig had to try and calm him down and reassure him that they wouldn't crash and fall down a ravine and that there'd be no freak incident in which they'd all find their end through a horrible accident. It took a while and Tweek wasn't even completely calm, but an hour into the ride he'd at least stopped yelling "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE" every time their bus hit a small bump in the road. 

Craig was sitting next to Token in the bus and had just walked back over to him after helping Tweek chill out. Clyde had brought a bagful of gross junk food and snacks and had been eating non-stop since the bus had started moving. 

"Jeez, was he still yelling about that ravine stuff?", Token asked.

"Yeah. He was. Now he's just going on about aliens or something, I don't know, wasn't really listening," Craig responded, sounding bored, as it would be expected of him. 

By the end of the ride everyone was relieved to get onto solid ground again and thankfully no one had thrown up in the bus this time. The tour around the crappy tourist attraction was boring and pointless and the so-called 'history' of the thing was obviously either completely made up or exaggerated beyond recognition. The teacher had told everyone that they'd have to write an essay on the whole thing the next day at school, which earned her nothing but annoyed groans from the other students and a nervous "GAH!" from Tweek. 

Everyone was given 20 minutes of free time to walk around and do whatever. There wasn't really anywhere to go, just a canyon on one side and shriveled up bushes accompanied by dust on the other. There was a small gift shop next to the attraction, selling overpriced water, crappy souvenirs and other such trinkets. Clyde had gone to take a piss down the canyon and Token had gone with to tell him how stupid he was being. Tweek had gone to check out the gift shop, so Craig was left to his own devices outside.

He circled around the tourist attraction site and kicked some rocks around, pondering over what he should do for the whole three hour ride back home. 

He decided he'd go see what Tweek was up to and whether he'd been convinced to buy some shitty plastic snow globe or something similar and if he'd have to talk him out of wasting his money at this craphole of a place. He made his way to the shop entrance and reached for the doorknob, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Tweek's nervous laughter from inside. 

He peeked in through the shop window.

He could see Tweek talking to some girl, who, on closer inspection, seemed to be the shopkeeper. She was shorter than Tweek and had dark hair in french braids and was laughing along with Tweek, who was standing a bit awkwardly with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head. Craig watched as they talked some more. He felt weird.

Finally, the girl grabbed a piece of paper from the front desk, scribbled something on to it and handed it to Tweek. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved goodbye, an action that Tweek reflected back at her and then started walking toward the door with a blush on his face.

Craig was mortified. He quickly ran to the other side of the shop and hid behind the corner as Tweek walked out toward the bus and the rest of their friend group. Seeing him in there and getting.. kissed, by that girl, even if it was just on the cheek, felt like hell to Craig. And he didn't know why. It was like something had punched its hand right through his gut and wiggled it around before pulling it back out, leaving a gaping hole right in the middle of his stomach. He shouldn't have.. felt that way.. right? Tweek was just his friend, just a good friend of his, that's.. that's all they were..

They weren't *really* dating. This should have been fine.

But Craig didn't feel fine.

 

\--

 

Craig had spent the whole ride back not uttering a single word. Not that he usually talked much anyway, so no one really noticed that he may have had gone quiet for a reason. He got by with grunts and nods of his head if anyone tried to ask him anything and soon enough no one even tried to start conversation with him. Token had left their joined seat to sit with Clyde, Jimmy and Tweek. 

Craig had searched out his phone and his earphones and was listening to music, though he might as well have just been pretending to listen to music. He was hardly paying any attention to it, but instead his mind was just foggy, he was confused and somehow felt hurt.

The headphones served as a good excuse not to talk to anyone, though. 

When the bus finally stopped in front of the school and everyone had gotten off, Craig hadn't even noticed. He just sat in his seat and stared out the window, without even realising that the bus wasn't moving anymore. 

He only got brought back to Earth when he realised Tweek was shaking his shoulder. He turned to him and took out an earbud. 

"D-dude, w-we're here, what are you waiting for?? Let's, ngh, let's go already.". Craig didn't say anything, just stood up and walked to the front of the bus, leaving Tweek behind, a little confused by Craig's weird behavior. 

Craig just kept walking. He wasn't planning to talk to Tweek, or anyone else for that matter. He just wanted to go home. But Tweek caught up with him.

 

"Uhng, Craig, wait up!" 

Tweek ran up to him. Craig didn't react. He didn't even know what he was doing, exactly. Ignoring Tweek? Giving him the silent treatment? What, all because he was talking to some girl at the gift shop? No way! That would have been stupid. 

That's exactly he what he was doing.

 

"Uh, d-did something happen?"

Craig just kept walking.

"Craig?"

Craig didn't stop.

"C-Craig. T- where are you going, the sidewalk is, ngh, the sidewalk is that way," He'd walked in front of him and pointed at the opposite direction. Craig had absentmindedly been heading for the teacher's car park behind the school.

"Oh," he said, starting to turn around to head home.

Tweek tugged at his sleeve. Craig stopped. He was getting annoyed. Couldn't Tweek just leave him alone right now? 

 

"D-dude? Are you okay..?"

"I'm fine, Tweek, leave me alone," he said through his teeth. He didn't have a right to be angry. He didn't have a right to be upset. Yet he was.

"Wh.."

Craig started to walk away again, but stopped after a couple steps. _Don't do it. Don't turn around. Don't say anything, just keep walking, just forget about it, he hasn't done anything wrong, you're just being stupid.._ He stood for a moment. 

Then he turned around. 

His eyes were just a little bit wet. Tweek grew even more confused. What the hell was Craig's problem lately?

 

"I saw you talking to that girl at the gift shop," Craig said, emotionlessly, though he was fighting himself not to let his voice crack.

"W-what?"

"You were talking to her and she gave you something and she kissed you on the cheek."

"O-oh, are you, uhn, worried someone saw!? O-oh God, t-they're gonna think I'm cheating on you!!"

 

Craig said nothing, just looked at Tweek. His eyes may have betrayed his hidden distress. 

 

"O-or that's not what you think? OH is it that w-we're fake-dating, well she's far from South Park, s-she doesn't know us or anyone from our school, she doesn't know about it, it's okay., I think. She doesn't think I'm gay. I-I mean, I'm not, she doesn't know about the whole pretending thing, ngh, I mean. She couldn't-" 

 

Craig didn't know what to say without accidentally revealing why he was actually upset. He just stood here, now a little bit flustered, but still mad.

 

"W-wh.. what's the matter then??"

"We're supposed to be dating, that's like, not something you do when you're dating someone. Or. I don't know."

"What!? H-how is that wrong? W-we're not actually dating, Craig, th, it's fake, dude!! It doesn't really matter as long a-as no one sees, right??"

"..."

"I-it doesn't matter!!"

"I don't know. I guess you're right. Never mind. Just... Forget about it, I'll see you later," Craig said hurriedly and turned, starting to walk away again.

"W-what.. what'dyou MEAN you don't know!? What are you even talking about!!?"

_Don't._

Craig turned to face Tweek again.

 

"I don't know, okay! I... I've been feeling weird, I don't know, I.. I get nervous around you recently and I don't know why and I get butterflies when we hold hands, I don't know why I do! I-I can't stop staring at you sometimes and then all I want to do is kiss your stupid face!! And then I see you fl.. flirting around with that gift shop girl and I feel like I've been shot with a cannon and I don't know why I feel like _that_ either! So I don't KNOW, okay!"

"..."

"Oh God. Okay, see you later, forget about it, see you," Craig said again, his face was flushed now. He turned to the side to avoid looking at Tweek and a shudder ran through his spine. He hesitated to start walking away. 

"W-WHAT!!" Tweek grabbed his head with both hands. He started to pull at his hair and his left eye started twitching horribly. 

"WHA.. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN FEELING WEIRD-"

 

Craig had sat down and was pulling his hat over his eyes. "I don't know," he said, almost whispering, barely able to speak.

 

"Y-YOU GET BUTTERFLIES!!? Y-Y-YOU WANT TO K-KISS MY STUPID FACE!? YOU'RE JEALOUS OF SOME GIFT SHOP GIRL?? WH-WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!! TH-THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FAKE, IT'S FAKE,", he pulls at his hair violently- 

"FAKE!!"

"..."

 

Craig doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to say anything. Right now he just wishes he could dissapear.

 

"..ISN'T IT!!?"

"..….I don't know," he says, as quietly as before. Under his hat, his eyes are tearing up more and more and his face is still flushed red. He didn't expect Tweek to freak out like this. He didn't expect himself to say anything like this.

God, he just wanted to leave. Or drop off the face of the earth. 

After a minute that seems like an eternity, Tweek lets out some kind of gurgle. He's still holding onto his head. He's staring at his shoes, not knowing what to say. 

Slowly and quietly, Craig gets up. He starts to leave.

As soon as he gets far enough to be out of Tweek's sight, he takes off running. He doesn't stop until he's home and makes his way straight to his bedroom.

Tweek is still standing in the car park. He lets go of his hair and looks around, only to realize that Craig had left. He fishes out his phone. He searches out Craig's number and is about to press call when it dawns on him that he has no idea what to say.

 

\--

 

It's Saturday, and it's been a day since the incident at the car park behind the school. Craig is alone at home, watching TV, still in his pajamas, even though it's 8 pm. 

A half-empty bag of chips lays in front of him on the small coffee table and he stares lazily at the colorful figures on the bright TV screen. 

Craig hasn't seen Tweek or talked to him since last night. He doesn't know what he'll do when he has to see him again. He completely embarrassed himself and may have ruined things with Tweek for good. Their friendship, their fake relationship, everything.

 

Then there's a knock at the door.

 

Craig lazily gets up. He walks over to the door. He isn't really expecting anyone. Maybe it's another dumbass pizza delivery guy that forgot how to read addresses, he thinks.

He opens the door and is taken by utter surprise, his eyes going wide.

 

It's Tweek.

 

He's staring at the ground, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand. His hands are cramped at his sides. He seems nervous. There's a black bowtie tied too tightly around his neck. 

Craig has no idea how to react.

Before he can, Tweek pushes the flowers against his chest. Craig takes them with both hands, but doesn't move his arms from his chest. 

Tweek starts to speak: "I.. I don't know what to think, I-I don't really know what say either. I don't really u-understand. B-but if it really, ngh, means that much to you, I w-won't call the gift shop girl. A-and if it really means that much to you.."

 

He puts his hands on Craig's shoulders. He seems cramped. He's still staring at the ground.

 

"If it means that much to you.."

He leans in and kisses Craig.

 

His lips seem as cramped as the rest of him, but soft, though a little chapped. It only lasts a couple of seconds. He pulls back and takes his hands from Craig's shoulders, who is dumbfounded and frozen in place. Tweek quickly raises his eyes, makes eye contact, says "L-later!", does a salute, turns around and starts speedwalking away. 

He doesn't turn to look back, because his face is red all over and he's trying his hardest to keep a steady expression. 

Besides, he has no idea what else to do or say. He just keeps walking.

Craig stays frozen in place for a few more moments, then closes the door, still holding the flowers to his chest with one hand. He lets the other fall limp to his side as he turns around and leans against the door. He slides down into a sitting position and then covers his eyes with both hands and smiles wider than Craig Tucker's ever been seen smiling. 

Everything seems to have worked out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! this was the first fanfic i've written so, sorry that it's sort of clumsy. i hope you enjoyed!! big thanks to anyone that left a comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> feedback very much appreciated!!!! thanks 4 reading!!!!! sorry that it's so short.


End file.
